Plan of Rose
by terrence.brooks.332
Summary: This is just a one shot that I did, so basically Rose has a surprise for James before Christmas eve hits, and to lift his spirits. This is basically a oc x canon character one shot.


It was Christmas time,and James was in his warm mansion. This time of the month was always horrible for James. It reminded him that he would never have a day where he can finally be happy. Of course his dad would give him something, but James already had the latest game systems, and the latest phone. Even with all of those things, James was not really happy. Of course, he had a set of friends named Max, Kim, and eventually Adrien, but they should be busy having fun with their own families. That is what he thought in his little mind of his. However, there was a girl that he was a little nice to, and this girl was full of a kindness that he never seen before.' How could this be?' James thought in his mind as he laid in his queen sized bed.

Christmas break was already here, and Christmas eve was getting closer, and closer. The sun was going down slowly, and it would be a matter of time before it reached right time. He had plans to play video games until he passed out which would be like eleven o'clock. However, something had happened that caught his attention, and that was his phone. A bing sounded, and he quickly went over to his Samsung 7.

The text was from his best friend Kim, and it said.

[I]"What's up dude, how has it been?"

James thought about ignoring the text, but that would be rude to do to his best friend. Unknown to him, Some other people at school, and Kim determined to make his Christmas break exciting.

He sighed, and grabbed his phone so he can text Kim back." Let's see what he wants." James said to himself as he started to press the letters.

After typing it, he pressed send, and it said.

[I]"I'm been good Kim."

That was a lie that James said to his friend, and of course Kim knew it because he knew James personally.

Being the guy he is, he texted back bluntly saying.

[I]"Dude...I have to say that I set you up with someone."

When James saw this, his eyes widened, and he dropped his phone on the bed. Who could Kim have set him up with? He definitely hoped that it wasn't Chloe. It was definitely not Ayla because they didn't get off on the right start. There was only one girl that he had a crush on in the school. At first, he was rude to her, and they didn't see eye to eye, but that changed when they got stuck together during an Akuma attack. He was a little snappy when speaking to her, but at the end of the day, he became a little nicer and showed her his nice side. Overall, James loved her personality, her spirit, and her looks.

The mind of this gothic rich boy was now in shock. 'What am I going to say?' He wondered in his mind. After thinking on who it was, he texted back saying.

[I]" Who is it!"

His text could be taken as rude, and demanding to those that don't know him.

Kim quickly texted back.

[I]"It is Rose dude."

James's cheeks blushed abit as he saw the name Rose. Rose was the girl that he liked so much, and would flirt with her in his own way at school. He honestly didn't know how to handle, but unknown to him, Rose planned this all along.

Meanwhile, Rose was simply getting ready in front of her mirror, and she was happy beyond reason.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!! He will love it so much!" She sound out loud, and with joy in her heart.

Rose actually bought him a sweater since this little set up would take place outside. This made Rose so happy, and of course she told everyone about this.

Rose's cheeks were full on red as she thought about the date, and she already told her parents, and they would allow it. The park was in walking distance, and it will still be in the day.

"This day will be so wonderful!" She said to herself as she put some light red lipstick on.

Her choice of clothing was a pink sweater, with boots, red pants, and white socks. Under her sweater was a shirt that said.

[I]" I love Christmas!"

She was finally done, and went downstairs to kiss, and hug her parents goodbye. One can say that this date was some kind of Picnic, as she also brought some food for them.

James had told his father, and he allowed it which surprised James. Now, James had to make sure that he dressed good, and smiled good for this special occasion. His clothes consisted of clothing made from famous fashion designers. This clothes screamed upper class, but he knew that the clothes probably wouldn't impress Rose. He made sure to brush his teeth, and chew some gum so that his breath would be fresh. A sigh comes from his mouth as he looked in the mirror as he combs his hair.

He says to himself."Just relax James. You can do it. It is just a small simple get together."

James was finally done with freshening himself up, and all he had to do was go downstairs, and leave to go where Rose was at.

He then received a text from Kim saying.

[I]"I told Rose to meet you at the prank dude."

James rolled his eyes as he exited the door, and simply closed it.

The sun was somehow still up, and the temperature was quite cold." Crap! I forgot my mittens." James said to himself, but it was too late to go back.

It took a couple of minutes, but James was there, and James froze in place. It seemed that he was nervous, but Rose was excited.

Rose was already there, and when she saw James, her eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"James! I'm so glad that you are here." She yelled in excited as she ran towards James, and gave him a warm hug.

This felt weird to James, but he liked it. He rarely had any hugs, and this was one of the few he experienced. All he could do is hug back, and a smile appeared on his face.

Rose simply dragged him towards the basket, and they both sat down by it.

"Oh, and here! I brought you a present! I know it is not Christmas, but think of it as an early Christmas present." She said with a smile as she brought out the box, and sat it down in front of him.

A smile was maintained on her face as James proceeded to open the box, and what he saw inside surprised him.

"You brought this for me?" James question

Rose shook at her yes, and was clearly awaiting his response.

"Thank you Rose." He said with a smile as he tried not to shred tears, but his voice did crack.

James had so many emotions inside of him that he refused to let out.

Rose out of excitement went, and hugged James more tighter as she was happy, but noticed that his voice did crack.

All Rose did was simply say.

"It is okay my friend. You can let it all out." Rose said as she patted his back.

Tears ran down his eyes as he leaned on Rose's shoulder. He couldn't understand why was she so nice when he was just a jerk to everyone. It surprised him when they forgive him.

For the first time ever, this Christmas break was actually going to be great.

After wiping his eyes, he put on the sweater, and laughed a little bit." This looks pretty nice." He said showing off his kind side.

Rose had to get used to his nice side, since he was rude quite often, but she was determined to do so.

"Oh! I almost forgot James! I made sandwiches for the both of us." She said with a smile as she took out two ham sandwiches, and gave one to James.

The two proceeded to eat their sandwiches, and both Rose was in direct eye contact with James. Rose did share feelings for feelings for James, and James shared feelings for Rose.

James decided to break the silence after the two ate their sandwiches, and decided to ask a question.

"So, what now Rose?" He asked her out of curiosity.

Rose had a smile that clearly said that she had something planned. With one hand, she grabbed enough snow to make a ball of snow, and threw it James.

"What th..." The ball hit James in his chest area, and he fell down on the snow.

"Snowball fight!" Rose said as she got up, and was ready to continue the playful game.

James decided to join this little game, and throw it at Rose, but he missed due to Rose's height.

The two did a small snowball fight with Rose basically winning the whole time.

However, Rose got some excited that she tackled James, and they both fell to the snow. Both proceeded to laugh as Rose simply got off James, and landed beside him.

The two proceeded to make snow angels together, and that was even more fun. However, James rolled over and was now on top of Rose.

His cheeks blushed as he looked into her eyes of kindness. He felt something in my stomach, and he didn't know what to do. Her smell was that of roses, and thoughts were swarming in his head. However, he got hit with snow in the face by Rose, and they both just laughed.

This day was so great for James, and Rose. Rose will definitely talk about this with her friends, and people would know what happened because of the change in attitude.

"You having fun." Rose said as she wiped some of the snow from James's face. It seemed nothing could mess this day up.

As James was about to speak, Rose placed her finger on his lip, and said." This was such an awesome day James!" Rose was full of excitement, and she wanted James to say the words she wanted to hear.

James finally mustered the courage, and said." I like you Rose!" That was all he could say, but before he could say anything else. Something had happened that would change his school life forever.

Rose's lips had locked onto his in such quickness. Both of their cheeks blushed as their lips stayed locked.

After they let go Rose said in a more quiet, and happy voice." I like you too James."

It was getting time for them to go home, but before James could leave, Rose had said to him.

"James, you could have you, and your dad come over to my house for Christmas. It will be such an amazing Christmas!" She screamed in excitement.

The night had arrived, and the date was done. James had finally had a smile on his face as he went to sleep.


End file.
